What Santana Lopez wants
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: What she wants she will get even if it's not the way she wanted to get it.


**Lyrics Do You Wanna Touch Me by Joan Jett And The Blackhearts**

* * *

_We've been here too long  
Tryin' to get along  
Pretendin' that you're oh so shy_

When Santana Lopez sees something she likes, whenever she wants it, she will get it. And at this very moment what she liked, wanted and will get was Mike Chang. for some reason Chang was the only one who ever resisted her charms and it wasn't from lack of effort on her part. She could tell that on some level he was attracted to her, because she was Santana Lopez after all. She wasn't used to putting too much effort in what she wanted wich is what aggravated her the most. He seemed to be completly oblivious to each and every one of her flirting tactics. But she said it many times before, What Santana Lopez liked and wanted she will get no matter what, there was no denying it.

_Talking's fine  
If you got the time  
But I ain't got the time to spare_

she finds in the choir room, he was practicing a dance for the week's assignment. To say that Chang was attractive was an understatement. Every part of his being oozed sex appeal, just not her way.

"Hey Chang! Looking good!" Santana gave him a once over before continuing. "But you know how you could look even better? Me, on top of you, naked of course!" She was trying so much harder than she usually would. She wanted his attention and for a girl like Santana, not getting it was just driving her crazy.

Finally, Mike stopped dancing and turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want Santana?" He asked her.

"You know exactly what I want!" She replied getting closer to him.

"Actually I don't, but whatever it is I can't help you nor am I interested to." He turned his back to her and resumed his dancing.

"Oh Mikey, trying to play so hard to get!" Santana kept on her flirtateous demeanure when in fact she felt frustration overcoming her from his lack of interest and from the disappointing direction of the conversation.

"There's no trying to play hard to get when I'm not interested in giving any away" He said with a complete detached tone.

_Every girl an' boy  
Needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an' stare  
_

Santana sat on top of the piano, legs slightly ajar, her new tactic to finally get the attention she's been seeking for.

"You really want to make me work hard to get what I want, don't you? But get this, this fine piece of ass right here do not beg!" She really was starting to consider begging but that was not sexy and very un-Santana like. But she wanted him so much and she couldn't even remeber why, she was so far gone.

Mike turned sharply toward her, a almost menacing look appearing on his face, his eyes had darkened.

"Santana, you and I both know that you've already started to beg. You're the one running after me, it's almost the same." He pulled at her legs, sliding her to the edge of the piano and setting himself in between her legs. "We'll just have to make it official." His voice was so husky, his eyes filled with something she couldn't identified. He slowly moved his hand up her thighs until he reached the hem of her cheerledear uniform skirt. Santana let a small whimper escape her lips as her body slighlty tremble.

"Santana Lopez finally silenced." He moved his lips to her ear "You're not even trying anymore, this is not fun." He faintly brushed his lips to her ear. "You gonna have to beg for it Lopez"

"No I'm not." She replied her voice coming out in a whisper, failing to sound as uncaring as possible.

"Beg" Mike with a bit more forceful into her ear whil midly moving his hands up past the end of her skirt and gripping tightly at her thighs.

_Beggin' on my knees  
Baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair_

"Please" she started, trying to move her neck to his lips.

"What do you want Santana." He asked her pulling away from her attempt.

"You"

"That was obvious, what do you want from me? What do you want me to do?" He wasn't going to let her off that easy.

"If you actually think that I am going to full on beg you, you out of your mind Chang! Since when did you want me anyway?" She replied, as she tried to regain some composure.

"You started it, but fine we'll just forget bout it. I had better things to do anyway" He started to pull away from her.

Suddenly Santana gripped at his arm "No wait, don't go"

"Please Mike" She let out weakly

"Please what Santana" He said taking his place back in between her legs.

"Kiss me...please" Placing one hand on her thigh and the other cupping her cheek, he answered he plea.

Santana took this as an opportunity to slide his hand higher on her thigh.

_Don't it make you feel so fine  
Right or wrong  
Don't it turn you on  
Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So bossy. We gonna have to change that." Mike chided her while slapping her hand away. "I thought we went over this already. Don't you learn, if you want something you gonna have to ask for it or should i say beg for it" He told her as if talking to a child. "It's alright though, I have all the time in the world to teach you. I warn you, it's gonna be torture...well for you that is." He gave her a predatory smirk, pointedly staring into her eyes.

Santana was taken back into silence by his self-confidence, she couldn't differ if she was looking forward to it or if she wanted to cuss him out and to get all Lima Heights on his fine ass. But before she could decide he added "You should really be careful of what you wish for Lopez" Chuckling lustfully into her ear.

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah _


End file.
